An Image Of The Past
by jioplip
Summary: Everything changed for me on that day, one hundred years have passed and yet, I cannot get that image out of my head, I know it was my fault, because I lacked the power to protect them. If you will listen, I have a story to tell to you.


**An Image Of The Past**

Everything changed for me on that day, one hundred years have passed and yet, I cannot get that image out of my head, I know it was my fault, because I lacked the power to protect them. If you will listen, I have a story to tell to you.

It was just a normal day, at the time I was a boy of only eighteen.

* * *

The small village was quiet, a gaggle of young men were practicing fighting with wooden swords, a few men and women were fishing off the beach, and a cool breeze was coming off the ocean.

One of the boys practicing had blue hair tied back in a ponytail, he was the most skillful of his friends, he was sparring with his most talented rival, Chad was nearly good enough to match his skills, but he still was no match for his him.

"Hey Byrne!" a young woman's voice suddenly called out to him.

Byrne foolishly turned his head away from Chad, and was rewarded with the a strike to the head.

Byrne stumbled away, the force of the blow dizzying him, he quickly rounded on the Youth, only to see the girl who had called out to him already yelling at him.

"Chad, I can't believe you would do something like that!" she screamed at the flinching Chad.

"But I-" he stammered before she interrupted.

"No buts!" she said waving a finger admonishingly "That was a dirty trick and you know it!"

"But sis!-"

"No buts I said!" She then slapped the back of his head.

"Why do you have to be like that Cynthia?"

Cynthia opened her mouth to retort, only to find Byrne's hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm okay," he told her reassuringly "I made a mistake, and he took his chance, I don't need you to fight my battles for me"

She smiled at him, before noticing the blood on his forehead, "You're hurt"

"I'm fine," he said defensively, backing up slightly.

"No you're not," she said grasping his head in her hands to get a better look. "It doesn't look too bad... but I think you should be more careful next time"

Byrne decided that it would be best not to mention that it was her voice that had distracted him.

"Hey Byrne, didja hear?" a young man yelled while running towards him.

"What is it Paul?" he asked as he drew closer.

Paul took a moment to catch his breath before telling him "The Hero Link is coming!"

Byrnes eyes widened at that as he grasped Paul by the shoulders, "Are you sure?"

Paul nodded hastily as he continued, "He'll be here tomorrow, about noon"

Byrnes face lit up instantly at that news, he turned to Cynthia, who's face was frozen in awe at what that meant. "Cynthia, do you think he would bless our marriage?" he asked, taking her hand.

She looked back at Byrne, a glimmer in her eyes "I hope so"

* * *

Byrne was sleeping silently, even though it was almost noon, in fact, he would not have woken if a scream had not woken him up to the sight of a slender figure with a knife poised above her head, he rolled out of his bed with a scream as the knife descended, only catching the mattress.

Byrne reached for his sword, taking it he leaped forwards, screaming "Die!" as he lopped off the head of the pirate.

Then realising who's voice had woken him, he ran out to see the village in flames, the pirates were burning and killing all around them, and then he saw her, running through the mayhem to get to him.

"Byrne!" Cynthia cried out to him as she ran.

"Cynthia!" he called back as he started to run towards her.

several pirates got in his way, but he quickly chopped them down, and when he was just a few feet away, a black-garbed pirate appeared behind his love and before he could warn her, a blade stuck out from her chest, as another lopped off her head.

In that instant, Byrnes mind broke, and he rushed towards the pirate, uttering a wordless scream.

He lunged for her with his sword, only to have her leap away from him, and to have two more pirates run towards him, only to be cut down, nothing would stop his revenge, not now.

He killed too many of them to count, before he found the black-wearing pirate, who seemed to be their leader, he found her just as she cut down Chad, stabbing him through the chest with both of her scimitars. Byrne screamed as he brought his blade down on the pirate, who seemed to have believed him already dead. She blocked the blow at the last moment, and suddenly they were caught in a flurry of blades, caught in the dance of death, and only one would emerge alive, Byrne intended to assure that.

But suddenly Byrnes sword was wrenched away, and it flew away, along with one of the Pirates scimitars. She kicked Byrne to the ground with ease, and she raised her blade to end his life, Byrne only waited for it, eyes open and ready for the strike.

"A pity," she said, a strange accent heavy on her voice, "You fought well, I almost wish we were allies, almost"

He simply looked up at her defiantly, "See you in hell"

"As you say" and with that she began to swing her remaining blade.

Out of no-where, a green-clad man placed himself in front of the pirate, stabbing her through the throat, and though her life was already forfit, she swung down her sword, slicing the Hero's chest open. They both fell to the ground, she was dead, he very close to it.

Byrne scrambled over to the fallen Hero, "Are you okay?" he asked dumbly, in shock at what just happened.

"Listen," he said to Byrne, clutching his arm, "Protect your kingdom, don't let greed consume you, and never forget what has happened here today, never forget my words"

And with that, the Hero Link drew his last breath.

* * *

"That is why I did what I did" Byrne told the new Hero, and the ghost princess. They were now aboard the Spirit Train, just outside the stronghold of the Demon King, Malladus.

"So that's why you sought power," reflected Link.

"Yes, but even though I remembered his words, I stopped listening, and succumbed to greed, and that is why you must defeat Malladus"

Link nodded, and walked back to the conductors seat, and drove the train through the dark portal, to the final fight, to Malladus.


End file.
